


Why Did Conan the Barbary Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [9]
Category: Conan the Barbarian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Why Did Conan the Barbary Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did Conan the Barbary Chicken cross the road? 

To crush his enemies, see them driven before him, and hear the lamentation of their heavy-breasted hens, if you believe the lurid cover art. 

And because the Frost Giant's Housekeeper was chasing him with a hatchet, planning to fry his mighty thews for her master's dinner. But whether she would have served them with fava beans and a nice chianti, the lore sayeth not.


End file.
